


切塞合集

by Encalhado



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: two seperate stories





	1. stay up whole night to catch Bucky

pokemon GO最近红到不行，甚至出现几百人蜂拥至中心公园就为了抓一只罕见的精灵的事件。

 

但是塞巴斯蒂安并不在这股热潮之中，他的童年除了不断的搬家就是无尽的学习，从语言到功课还有他心爱的太空等等。克里斯曾经跟他说“没有迪士尼的童年是不完整的！”

拜托也不是所有人都需要动画片来充实童年的好吗？

而且我来美国第一年就去了迪士尼！

不过塞巴斯蒂安的童年确实没有一个叫小智的神奇宝贝大师，也没有逗比反派两人一喵组，就像他的手机里也没有一个app叫pokemon GO。

“塞巴，你这样是要被时代抛弃的！”查尔斯痛心疾首地说。他可不希望自己的好朋友像个原始人一样与现代娱乐脱轨。

“是啊！你看我昨天抓到的伊布，多可爱！”威尔向他展示了自己所有的小精灵，并吹嘘自己赢了好几场对抗赛，查尔斯的斗志被挑起来了，决定要找个道馆一决高下。

“塞巴你脚边就有一个穿山鼠！”菲利普突然叫起来。

“这是我的！”威尔和查尔斯也暂时忘记了大师赛的事，赶紧拿着手机对准了穿山鼠投掷神奇宝贝球。

“别开玩笑了威尔，这肯定是我的！”

“哦？看来你是不到黄河心不死咯？”

三个人不断划着屏幕，大约丢了几十个宝贝球也没抓到。塞巴斯蒂安扶着额头深深地叹了口气。

“咦？我的穿山鼠呢？！”

“不是我！”

“我都没宝贝球了！”

“穿山鼠归我了。”不知道从哪里冒出来的切斯笑着冲他们三个扬了扬手机。

“哦切斯！”塞巴斯蒂安这下叫了起来，“你怎么也玩这个？”  
切斯无视掉三人的怒视，走到塞巴斯蒂安跟前给了他一个吻，说：“来嘛，这个挺好玩的。”

“有什么好玩的。”塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔着。

“任天堂的市值可因为这一个游戏涨了90亿美刀呢。你不试试怎么知道不好玩。”切斯停了一会接着说，“你在接美国队长之前不也没看过漫画吗，现在你不也挺喜欢的。”

塞巴斯蒂安撇撇嘴，不置可否。  
-  
第二天，不，应该是第三天凌晨，刚洗完澡准备睡觉的切斯突然接到了塞巴斯蒂安的电话，语气甚是急切。

“切斯快快快！！快载我去中心公园！！”  
“WTF？”

“你不知道吗？中心公园出现了素利普！！”

这就是为什么两个好莱坞明星会在半夜出现在中心公园的原因。最可怕的是中心公园已经挤满了人。

“所以...你是什么时候开始玩的，而且你还知道这里有素利普？”切斯说着打了个哈欠。他可不指望能从几百个人手里抢走素利普。

“昨天...或者说，前天，你跟我说了之后我就去载了，真的挺好玩的。我已经有8个小精灵了！”说这话时塞巴斯蒂安一直盯着他的手机，和这里所以其他人一样。

切斯突然开始觉得把这个游戏介绍给塞巴斯蒂安是个错误。  
“God我终于找到了！”塞巴斯蒂安把手机上的素利普展示给切斯看。其余的人已经磨刀霍霍决定将其收入囊中。

这个场面还真是壮观。

大约两分钟后，人群中一个清亮的女声大叫着“I GOT IT！”意味着今晚的疯狂聚会的终结。

切斯暗暗庆幸是个女生，不然他今天很可能就走不出中心公园了。

回去的路上塞巴斯蒂安还一直愤愤不平的，说冒着被粉丝认出经纪人念叨的风险凌晨跑到中心公园抓小精灵却一无所获。切斯听了直发笑。

“有什么可笑的。”塞巴斯蒂安整个人都陷在副驾驶座上捧着手机闷闷不乐。

“没什么，只是刚刚抓到了一只独一无二的精灵很开心而已。”

“NO WAY！！”塞巴斯蒂安一听又来了活力，“素利普不是被一个运气好的该死的姑娘抓走了吗？”

“我都说了是——独一无二的。”切斯看了他一眼，塞巴斯蒂安像个好奇宝宝一样瞪大了眼睛盯着他，“素利普是很少见，但毕竟也不过是一个少有的神奇宝贝。”

“你到底抓了什么？！”

“小鹿仔。”

“有这个精灵吗？”

“当然有了，我还特意拍照留念了呢。”切斯掏出手机来递给塞巴斯蒂安。“他比九尾还可爱。”

“真的？”

“当然。”

塞巴斯蒂安打开相册，最近一两周的相册里全是各种各样的精灵，看样子切斯连皮卡丘都抓到了，让塞巴斯蒂安羡慕不已。然而拉到最低部，当天的照片只有一张，塞巴斯蒂安低头抓素利普的侧颜。

“操你的，切斯。”塞巴斯蒂安把脑袋往椅背上狠狠地撞了一下，然后低下头，双手捂住脸，不让切斯看到自己发红的脸。

“所以说，也不是一无所获哈？”

“专心开车！”

“是，小鹿仔！”


	2. 丘比特日

学校里冒出许多穿着带小翅膀外套头顶小光圈的学生，手捧玫瑰满校乱窜。

丘比特日。塞巴斯蒂安知道这个传统。情人节前一天学生会的人就会打扮成丘比特的样子贩卖玫瑰，两刀一朵附送贺卡还包送到人。

到处都是拿着玫瑰的男人女人，相互比较着谁更受欢迎。这场景可真刺眼。

 

没有人会送花给塞巴斯蒂安。他才刚刚移民到美国，带着灾难性的口音，所有人都拿他的口音取笑他。他还一直以为美国没有歧视人人平等来着！塞巴斯蒂安没有朋友，更没有女朋友。他一心当个小透明，努力地改变自己的口音和胖乎乎的身材寄希于到未来能惊艳众人。目前看来成效甚微。

 

塞巴斯蒂安捧着刚借来的书和一本巨大的罗英字典在图书馆的台阶上假装自己压根不在乎什么丘比特日什么玫瑰花。

“那个就是塞巴斯蒂安斯坦？”

“我他妈还以为切斯是直的！天啊你知道我有多喜欢他吗？”

“不管怎么样他也不应该喜欢这人啊，他这么...普通...”

两个丘比特女一边讨论着一边走向塞巴斯蒂安，其中那个有着疯狂红头发的女人拿着那朵花递到塞巴斯蒂安鼻子底下，说：“嘿，你的花”

塞巴斯蒂安被吓了一跳，想接过花却笨手笨脚地弄翻了放在腿上的两本书，他愣了一秒，决定先收下花，向她们道了谢。姑娘们意外的觉得这个东欧小胖子有点可爱。

 

这不是普通的红玫瑰，也不是白的，花瓣主体是白色的，而边缘点缀这一圈锯齿状的红。花茎上挂着一张画着粉色爱心的卡片。

“SMILE! FROM.CC”

塞巴斯蒂安不知道这个CC是谁，更不知道为什么要送他玫瑰花，他猜测这是一个恶作剧。可是...终于有人送他玫瑰了啊！

 

后来塞巴斯蒂安真的改掉了他大部分的口音，换掉眼镜，苦练出了肌肉，学会怎么约会怎么调情，他也打听到CC是学校篮球队的副队，叫Chace Crawford，终于可以在丘比特日收到成把的玫瑰花之后，他却再也没有收到Chace的玫瑰花。

 

“我喜欢你送我玫瑰花，很浪漫”

“艹你大爷的，你知不知道送你一次花害得我在医院呆了两天！我恨花粉！！！”


End file.
